vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Beast
|-|Corporeal Beast= |-|Spirit Beast= Summary The Spirit Beast is an incredibly powerful supernatural being capable of devouring the souls of entire populations and tearing apart the very fabric of universes. It seeks to cross over from the Spirit World to the Real World, and to do so it ripped apart the universe connecting the two, leaving a massive, empty, white expanse. This is the Void, and it lacks time, space, energy, and matter. After creating the Void, the Spirit Beast continued to reside there, further destroying the barrier between universes. Its very presence can cause earthquakes in a universe it hasn't yet entered. A nigh-unstoppable force of destruction, it was only stopped by luring it into a sealed location and forcing it back to its physical form by attacking it with negative spirit energy. If the Beast ever entered the Real World in its full force, all would be lost. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | Unknown, likely at least 8-C Name: Corporeal Beast, Spirit Beast Origin: RuneScape Gender: Female | Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Supernatural being, Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 6 and 7), Absorption, Dark Energy Core Usage, Soul Consumption and Destruction, Energy Manipulation and Projection | All Previous, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Invulnerability to Physical Attacks and Effects, Can Reduce Large Chunks of Space-Time into Nothingness, Travels through the Void it creates to travel to different universes Attack Potency: At least Building level (Despite being vastly weakened, it is still one of the most dangerous creatures in the world, vastly surpassing Elvarg, who was able to summon a thunderstorm) | Unknown, likely at least 8-C (Is only fought after being wounded and hurt, but should still be vastly above Elvarg) Speed: Superhuman via sheer size | Superhuman via sheer size Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Its body is larger than an elephant, and its physical strength should be close to this level) | Unknown (Has never shown to lift anything; its body is not made of weigh-able matter) Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Should be far physically superior to Elvarg) | Unknown, likely At least Building Class (Though it is a ghost, it should be superior to Elvarg) Durability: At least Building level (Very durable even weakened, but it is able to affected by physical attacks; should be far more durable than any of The Barrows Brothers) | Unknown, likely at least Building level (Is never hurt directly, instead being damaged and trapped by spirit energy) Stamina: Limitless Range: Several meters with soul consumption and projectiles, Multi-Universal with Void Manipulation (Tore through two universes to reach the real world) Standard Equipment: Dark Core Intelligence: Low to Average (A meaningful conversation can be had with the Corporeal Puppy. The same should be true for the Spirit/Corporeal Beast) Weaknesses: Negative Spirit Energy. It can be bound and indirectly hurt if attacked with negative spirit energy. Can be forced into its vastly weaker physical form by such energies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Strong Magic Burst:' The Spirit Beast unleashes a burst of magical energy from its mouth at high intensity. *'Weak Magic Burst:' Unleashes a burst of magical energy from its mouth at low intensity. *'Spread Attack:' Fires out a claw-shaped projectile that deals damage, explodes, and deals further damage to those caught in the blast. *'Dark Core:' Releases a Core of Dark Energy that is infused with a part of the target's Soul. This Core will attempt to rejoin with its host, but, due to its corruption, will hurt and begin to destroy the target. *'Soul Consumption:' The Beast reaches out to the target and rips its soul out, consuming the target, taking its power and killing it in the process. The Soul can then be fed upon or destroyed, preventing the victim from passing on or becoming a ghost. Key: Corporeal Form | Spirit Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:RuneScape Category:Antagonists Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Space Users